Seiko
Seiko was a personal summon passed down through the generations of the Hokage, having originally been the personal summon of , making her extremely old and perhaps older than . She is currently deceased, having been killed by in the when she sacrificed herself to save . History Personality Seiko is a wise, serious woman. She is often straight to the point, and she has a no nonsense philosophy. She is highly loyal to , having been a good friend of and , both of which she cared for deeply, although she expresses care for all of the Hokage she has served, especially these two and , whom she regrets "letting" die. Despite her serious attitude, she has a perverted and mischievous side, as she went into a hot spring only to see naked, and flirted with him as well. In addition, she seems to model her flirtatious mannerisms around . In addition to several of the Kages' death, she seems to express regret over the losses of , , and , believing they were some of the greatest shinobi, having died for their village. Furthermore, they seem to have her respect and this also seems to apply to other shinobi who risk their lives or otherwise die for the sake of , with and possessing a greater amount of respect than anyone else. She also has a habit of smoking using a pipe, usually when she is placed on the battlefield or when she is thinking about the Kage that she has served. Appearance Despite being at least seventy years old, Seiko possessed a fairly youthful appearance. She had long dark pinkish-reddish hair tied back in a ponytail with a parted fringe framing her face and dark crimson eyes. On her face, she had darker pink markings; one of these markings was a dark red circle, while another, just underneath it, looks like a curved line running to her eyebrow. The last marking is one on her cheek, beneath the latter one, resembled the Inuzuka Clan's markings. Her left eye was forcibly shut by a long scar, looking different from these others. Her left arm was amputated and replaced with a chained tiger claw-like weapon that allows for her to attack her enemy with ease and from a long distance. Seiko's uniform style was highly similar to that of Kūkaku Shiba from the anime series Bleach. She wore a long white kimono that opened at her thighs, showing off her right leg, with the left sleeve was ripped. On the back of the bottom of this kimono, the symbol of her person summon species was emblazoned, as well as on the back of the black vest she wore over this kimono. The vest was loose over her chest, like her kimono, and was tied closed with a long red obi positioned on her right hip. With these, she wore dark blue arm and leg guards, with light golden hems and simple sandals. She wore her sword on her right hip, held by her obi. Plot Part 1 Invasion of Konoha Arc Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Part ll Kazekage Rescue Arc Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Hidan and Kakazu Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Fourth Shinobi World war Arc Abilities Trivia Quotes (To ) "I'm going to protect you, like I never did for them. I'm going to die..before you! This is the last time..that I will out-live an Hokage!" Category:Female Category:Personal Summons Category:Summon Category:Legendary Beings Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Legendary Creature Category:Summoning